Kiss Datte Hidarikiki
by DivaVaDiva
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura ! Gadis pecinta musim panas ! Banyak kejadian yang menarik selama musim panas tahun ini,dan aku mulai menemukan cinta pertamaku dan untuk pertama kalinya aku dicintai oleh orang lain,walaupun agak aneh. Dan,diakir musim panas,kuharap ciumanku akan datang. Ciumanku !


_Musim Panas ini..._

_Akan kupakai gaun putih indahku_

_Agar diriku tampak seperti bidadari surga_

_Dengan kecantikan alami ku yang tak seberapa_

_Akan ku rias wajahku dan ku sematkan mahkota daun di rambutku yang indah !_

_Ciumanku ! Datanglah padaku !_

_**KISS DATTE Hidarikiki ^_^**_

Kalian tahu ? Di kotaku,Musim Panas telah tiba. Bagiku musim panas tahun ini benar – benar membuatku semangat ! YEAY ! Mungkin aku terkena demam musim panas. Saat ini aku sedang berlari dengan amat kencang bagaikan kilat menuju ke pantai,tentu saja untuk menikmati indahnya Musim Panas yang baru tiba ! Hari ini,memang aku masih sekolah,tapi sekolahku memulangkan murid – muridnya lebih awal dari biasanya,dan aku sangat senang akan hal itu !

Dari sekolah,aku berlari sambil membawa tas ranselku,menyusuri tiap – tiap blok,dan akhirnya setelah menempuh jarak 1,5 km(yang bagiku sangat tidak mungkin) aku telah sampai juga di pantai,sekarang saatnya mengantri ! Antriannya memang cukup panjang,tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangatku ! Mungkin teman – temanku akan datang belakangan,karena dari mereka semua hanya akulah yang paling semangat ! Setelah mengantri cukup lama,akhirnya aku telah masuk di kawasan pantai ! Kulihat sekeliling mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk kududuki 'AHA !',akhirnya kutemukan lokasi yang tepat ! lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari bibir pantai,dan hal itu mebuatku jadi semakin semangat,aku mulai melucuti sepatu dan kaus kaki ku dengan tergesa – gesa,dan pastinya kuambil kedua sepatu dan kaus kakiku,jika kutinggal di pantai,lalu hilang,ibuku pasti akan memarahiku habis – habisan. Setelah melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku,aku segera menuju lokasi yang kosong tadi,sambil menunggu teman – temanku,yang katanya sudah diluar tapi terjebak antri(haha),kunikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan ku,sungguh merupakan surga dunia ! Ombak biru yang bergerumuh ramai,suara burung – burung(yang aku tak tahu spesies apa) yang indah,dan lain sebagainya.

Saking sibuknya menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku,akupun tak menyadari jika disebelahku,ada seorang gadis(sepertinya sepantaran denganku),tengah menatap sendu lautan pasir,tak lama akhirnya aku menyadari jika ada seseorang disebelahku 'Gadis ini kenapa sih ? Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia bersedih ? Dan apa bagusnya sih melihat pasir yang berdebu dan banyak kerikilnya itu ? Mending lihat lautan',batin ku. Aku menatap gadis itu cukup lama,entah dia memang tidak menyadari atau memang dia cuek ? Baiklah,aku harus berbicara padanya untuk segera menyingkir dari sini sebelum teman – teman datang.' "EHEM,begini,aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu kebatinanmu yang sepertinya sedang beduka,bisakah kau mencari tempat lain,selain disini ? Karena teman – temanku akan segera datang kesini,dan aku menyediakan tempat ini untuk teman – temanku saja.",aku baru sadar bahwa salah satu penguncapanku ada yang sedikit kurang ajar,tapi biarlah. Kulihat dia sepertinya akan bereaksi setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi,kulihat dia mengusap matanya,'Dia menangis ? Teganya aku mengusir gadis malang ini.',batinku. Kulihat dia akan segera berdiri,''Eh,setelah kupikir – pikir,kau tak apa kok disini.",ucapku mencegah kepergiannya. Sementara dia,hanya tersenyum sendu menatapku sembari kembali duduk di posisi semula dan lagi – lagi menatap pasir yang bagiku mmemang bagus,tapi tak sebagus lautan. "Apakah kamu pernah memiliki seorang kekasih ?",tiba – tiba dia bertanya padaku yang sedang asyik – asyiknya memandang wajahnya(tapi tenang saja,aku masih normal dan sehat kok). "Eh ? Umm,sayangnya aku belum pernah dan aku belum memikirkan memiliki seorang kekasih.",ucapku jujur. "Bolehkah aku curhat ke kamu ?",tanya gadis itu hati – hati. "Tapi kita berdua belum saling mengenal,kau yakin ?",tanya ku ragu – ragu menerima ajakannya. "Perkenalkan,namaku Rie Kitahara,saya bersekolah di Akademi Musik Aichi,salam kenal.",ucap nya sopan. "Oh,aku Sakura Haruno,aku bersekolah di Kiba Junior High School,salam kenal ya !",balasku. "Nah,kita sudah saling kenal kan ? Jadi bersediakah kau medengarkan curahan ku ?".,tanya gadis itu sedikit memaksa. "Baiklah,kau boleh cerita.",ucapku mempersilahkan. "Begini,aku sebetulnya kemari karena kekasihku mengajakku berkencan disini,tetapi aku telah menunggu 2 jam,dan dia belum datang juga.",ucapnya sedih. Mendengar curahan Rie,aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa,aku belum pernah berpacaran dan aku tidak tahu menahu akan hal ini,bagaimana aku menjawabnya ya ? "Umm,begini Rie-chan,sebetulnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa,karena aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi saranku adalah,apakah kamu sudah menghubungi kekasihmu itu ? Mungkin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri,atau ada suatu hal mungkin jika dia tak bisa dihubungi.",saranku mantap bagaikan motivator. "Aku sudah melakukannya.",jawabnya. Dan saranku,terucap sia – sia. "Lalu,apa yang terjadi sehingga kau menangis ?",tanyaku heran. "Aku..Aku..Aku mendengar suara wanita menerima teleponku,tak lama setelah itu,kekasihku menerima teleponku,dan dia memutuskan hubunganku secara sepihak.",jawabnya sambil menangis. "Apa ? Ini musim panas,bukan musim yang cocok untuk memutuskan hubungan. Kau tahu dimana keberaannya sekarang ?",tanya Sakura memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat akibat kekasih Rie-chan yang telah mencoreng nama baik dari musim panas (?). "Aku tak tahu pasti,tapi mungkin dia berada dirumahnya.",jawabnya sambil menyeka matanya yang bengkak. "Kau tahu rumahnya ?",tanyaku mantap. "Iya,aku tahu,kita akan kesana ?",tanyanya sembari berdiri. "Tentu saja,ayo !,"ajakku keluar kawasan pantai,biarlah teman – temanku mencariku,karena aku memiliki urusan lebih penting. Aku dan Rie-chan berlari menuju stasiun kereta yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kawasan pantai. "Kau yakin akan kerumahnya ?",tanya Rie-chan sembari berteriak. "Tentu saja,aku akan membelamu nanti,lihat saja.",jawabku meyakinkan.

_**DILAIN TEMPAT...**_

"Akhirnya,kita telah sampai Rena !",teriak salah satu teman Sakura yang bernama Ino. "Eh,Ino,Rena kita tidak menemukan Sakura di seluruh penjuru pantai !",TenTen mengabari sambil ngos-ngosan. "Hah ? Kok bisa ? Aduh,Sakura,dimana deh ?",ucap Ino gelisah dan dengan nada yang agak sedikit lebay.

_To Be Continued..._

_Note : Terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic ku yang tak berarti ini. Tunggu di chap 2 ya ! Di chapter 1 ini,semuanya adalah Sakura's POV dan mungkin ada yang bingung ya ketika membaca cerita ini,jadi,Sakura memang masih SMP,sekitar kelas 2 SMP,dan Rie Kitahara sudah seumuran dengan anak SMA,tetapi Sakura mengira Rie-chan masih seumuran dengannya. Nanti Sakura akan tahu kok,di chap 2._

_Sign,_


End file.
